parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan in Return to Neverland part 19
they ride an elephant through a river and the elephants blow water from their trunks Peter Pan dare you to throw that rock Jane i ll get a triple skip Peter Pan dare you to explore that cave Jane i ll have an overnight trip Lost Boys and if youre feeling scared youll have your friends right there these are the things we lost boys do and Jane and Sunni enter Deadmans Cave where the treasure was hidden it Sunni would you look at that the treasure its beautiful man when i first came to neverland i never discoverd deadmans cave Jane youre right Sunni it is the treasure i found but she covers her mouth Sunni what is it Jane and Jane remembers what Hook has said Captain Hook just give a wee toot Sunni well Jane are you gonna single Hook and his crew Jane nah Sunni im proud of you Jane Peter is your friend Hook is not and plus i dont think i can trust Igthorn at all Jane youre right Sunni i ll just throw this thing away Sunni good idea and Jane tosses the whistle into the water Peter Pan hey Jane you did it Lost Boys Jane found the treasure in deadmans cave Zummi well bless my soul here it is its beautiful i could use some myself Peter Pan attention fall in in honor of your downright unbelievible skill of finding hidden treasure i now proclaim you Jane a lost boy i mean a lost girl Jane me a lost girl Peter Pan dont you wanna be she hugs him Jane i would like that very much Lost Boys lets hear it for Jane yippe now that youre one of us feel free to sing along we are so proud of you that you can do no wrong and we dont even care if you pull on our hair meanwhile Toodles finds the whistle Cubbi hey Toodles what is that a whistle cool Peter Pan these are the things we Lost Boys Jane these are the things we lost girls these are the things we love to do Sunni no wait and Toodles blows the whistle and Hook and his crew emerge and capture Peter and the Lost Boys and Igthorn and his Ogres jump out of the shadows and take Tummi Cubbi Grammi Gruffi and Zummi as prisoners Pirates the treasure is ours ha ha ha and Hook chains Peters hands up to a metal anchor so he cant fly Peter Pan let me go Zummi you dirty scoundrals you Captain Hook its time to meet your maker Peter Pan Duke Igthorn we got you in our clutches now ha ha ha ha bad guys win Sunni oh no this is terrible do something Jane Jane stop please Peter Pan Jane Sunni please stop it its horrible Captain Hook sorry no can do and thank you my lady i couldnt have done it without you Duke Igthorn and you yellow gummi bear youve been a big help in our scheme ha ha ha ha Peter Pan Jane Cubbi Sunni you betrayed us Jane no i never meant Captain Hook oh my have we let the kitty out of the bag Duke Igthorn what shame for Sunni to betray her friends like that oh well whats done is done Jane no wait you gave your word you said nobody will get hurt Sunni and you Igthorn promised you wouldnt harm my friends Captain Hook and Captain Hook is a man of his word i promised i wouldnt harm a single hair on his head and he plucks a hair from Peters head Peter Pan ouch Captain Hook this is the one i wont harm Duke Igthorn and i have also kept my word too that i wouldnt harm your little gummi friends either and Igthorn plucks a hair from Grammi Grammi hey cut that out Duke Igthorn and im not gonna harm this one Captain Hook here you keep them the rest of him is mine Jane i didnt do it Peter i never agreed to any of it Sunni please listen to us Peter Pan youre a traitor Jane you lied to me and becuase you dont believe in fairies Tinks light is going out Gruffi and Sunni you double crossed us you wanted to play a treasure hunt game just so you could lead us into this trap well i hope youre happy Sunni no and they load the treasure in the boat and take their prisoners aboard Jane i ll save you Peter i will Sunni dont worry i ll rescue you Captain Hook my dear no one can save him now Duke Igthorn say goodbye to your friends Sunni becuase im feeding them to the Octopus and youre the lucky one becuase im not taking you captive im soaring your life ha ha now away with them and Hook and his Crew along with Igthorn and his Ogres take Peter the Lost Boys and the Gummi Bears not including Sunni out to sea Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Parts